


Of chairs and Generals

by ardvari



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: “So… how do you like the chair?”She stared at him for a moment, the corners of her mouth twitching up just before she went back to typing something into her laptop.“It’s a nice chair,” she answered, throwing him a look over the top of the computer screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the future; Sam's commander of the SGC and Jack... well... Jack is Jack.

**Of chairs and Generals**

_Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly._   
~Rose Franken

“So… how do you like the chair?”

She stared at him for a moment, the corners of her mouth twitching up just before she went back to typing something into her laptop. 

“It’s a nice chair,” she answered, throwing him a look over the top of the computer screen.

She’d been the SGC’s new commander for two weeks now; in another week the president would stop by to officially endorse her, and Jack O’Neill was lounging in a chair across from her, playing with one of her fancy pens. 

“Put in an order of extra blue jell-o yet?” he asked. “You know you get to order all that fun stuff yourself now, right?”

“Yes, I know.”

Her voice sounded slightly strained, she knew that, but the man could be incredibly irritating if he was bored, and apparently he was _very_ bored today.

“Where’s Daniel?” he asked, swivelling around in his chair. 

“Offworld.”

She hit the next few keys just a little harder than necessary, which he either didn’t notice or simply ignored. She could never quite tell with him. Usually he knew exactly when and how much of a pain in the ass he was being. 

“Why?”

“He’s been invited to go through the libraries on Adana while SG-5 is negotiating a treaty,” she explained, her voice calm and measured. 

Maybe she would have been a good mother, given the chance, since this man across from her resembled a five year old boy on the best of days. She really had no clue sometimes why she put up with him or, better yet, why she hadn’t killed him in a moment of pure, unadulterated annoyance at something he did. _Must be love_ , she mused, narrowing her eyes a little. 

“Ah. He gonna be back soon?”

“They have big, _big_ libraries. Ten of them.”

“So… what’cha doin’?” he asked, dropped her pen back down on the blotter and reached out for the mineral sample Sergeant Illary had left on her desk earlier. 

She huffed out a breath, closed her laptop, rested her chin in her palm, and stared at him. 

“What are _you_ doing?” she asked back pointedly, raising an eyebrow at him. 

He dropped the mineral sample back into its casing and shrugged innocently. 

“Me? Nothing, just… hanging out on this fine day in your office to keep you company,” he said, smiling at her proudly. 

Ten years of gate travel, a year spent in another galaxy, and two years as commander of a space ship capable of interstellar travel have not prepared her for life with this man. _Nothing_ could have possibly prepared her for that, but she really had kinda known what she was getting herself into. 

“You’re driving me _crazy_ ,” she said in a tone of voice that was fairly close to a snarl. 

“Oh,” he said. “In a good way?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at him then, shaking her head. 

“Don’t you have something else to do? Kitchen demolition, painting walls…” 

“Well… wanna get rid of me?” The tone of his voice was almost a little sad, his eyes pleading with her. 

“Jack,” she said, sighing and shaking her head. “I _really_ need to work.”

He sighed, too, throwing her a lopsided grin. 

“Guess I should let you get to it then,” he grinned, pushing himself up out of the chair. “See you tonight?”

“ _If_ you let me work now, yes, I might actually make it home tonight.”

“Glad to hear it. You make sure everyone behaves themselves, Carter.”

He leaned across the table, one hand on her chin, and captured her lips with his, kissing her a little longer than really was necessary. When he finally leaned back, it took her a moment to shake the haze that had settled over her vision. 

“Later, General,” he grinned. 

“Later, Jack,” she grinned back, opening her laptop again. 

Yep, must be love.


End file.
